A Ghost of a Good Time
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: It's Halloween and everyone's just sitting around and doing their usual routine until Robin suggest they go hang out with someone in Gotham.


**Hey guys. i meant to get this up on Halloween, but i didnt finish writin it til midnite and then it was too late to get it up where it would be up on halloween. o well at least its up now.**

**one thing before i start... ok two. one i based this off the episode "Dawn of the Dead Man" from Batman: The Brave and The Bold, and two the whole meditation thing is just wat i think is the way to do it. i dont no how to do meditation stuff and im pretty sure it wont turn you into a spirit.**

**ok now that my rambling is over, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own young justice, the dawn of the dead man episode, characters, or anything except the plot... well the plot i made up... u get the idea**

* * *

**A Ghost of a Good Time**

Wally ran into the mountain really excited about the night's events. It was Halloween night and he was expecting ghost stories, costumes, a horror movie marathon, and so much more, but what he didn't expect was what he saw.

Everyone was just doing what they usually did when they were at the mountain. M'gann was in the kitchen, Conner was watching static, Artemis and Kaldur were sparring, and Robin was doing something on his computer. It looked, to Wally anyway, that no one even knew it was Halloween.

"Hey, Wally, when did you get here?" M'gann asked as she walked out of the kitchen stirring some kind of batter in a bowl.

"Just a few seconds ago. Why is everyone just sitting around?" M'gann looked at him confused. "It's Halloween. We should be doing stuff, carving pumpkins, dressing up, looking for ghosts…"

"There's ghosts in the mountain?" M'gann asked both curious and a bit afraid. She'd never actually seen a ghost, but she heard that they can be very scary.

Wally smiled. "Yeah, they didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Old Mr. Peabody actually died in this very mountain," Robin said behind Wally startling both of them a bit. Wally then smiled even wider glad that Robin was playing along.

"Who's Mr. Peabody?" M'gann asked.

"You mean you haven't heard of Old Mr. Peabody?" Robin asked surprised.

M'gann shook her head. "They say he likes to hang around here to make sure his killer never comes back," Wally said.

"So he's friendly," M'gann said happily.

"I didn't say that," Wally replied.

"Mr. Peabody doesn't like anyone messing up his kitchen," Robin said stepping closer to M'gann which only made her move back.

"B-but I clean up the messes I make," M'gann said a bit scared now.

"Doesn't matter," Robin replied. "You make a mess, you're a target."

"A target?" M'gann asked now really scared.

"Yeah," Wally agreed. He was right behind her now and that made her jump completely around to look at him and make a small yelp. "The last person that messed up his kitchen too many times… Well, let's just say she's not around anymore."

"Who was it?"

"Her name was Mrs. White," Robin replied taking over again. "She was supposed to keep the mountain clean and fix the meals for some of the Leaguers, but when they came back one night, they found her in this very kitchen drenched in her own blood."

M'gann went pale and looked at the kitchen that all three of them were now in. "B-but why would he do that?"

"No one knows. They say he was in the middle of making a meal when he heard a noise. When he didn't find anything, he came back to find his kitchen was trashed and his meal was ruined. Shortly after that, the same guy that trashed his kitchen murdered Mr. Peabody in his own room," Robin continued.

"Which room," M'gann asked fearfully.

Wally was about to answer when Artemis came into the room. He smiled thinking he could get both girls freaked out. "Actually, his room was the same one Artie's using now."

Artemis looked over at him annoyed. "What are you talking about, Baywatch?"

M'gann flew over to Artemis quickly. "Mr. Peabody was killed in your room!" she exclaimed.

"Mr. Peabody?" Artemis asked looking over at the boys. _'Really, they couldn't come up with anyone better?'_

"Yeah, he was killed and then he killed Mrs. White because she messed up the kitchen too much," M'gann explained.

"Mrs. White," she said. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What, did Mr. Green kill Peabody with the knife, or was it the wrench?"

M'gann looked at her surprised. "You know about the murders?"

Robin and Wally just stood there trying to hold back their laughter. "M'gann, you've been conned," Artemis said looking back at M'gann.

"What do you mean?" she asked now confused.

"Mr. Peabody is a character in a board game called Clue, and Mrs. White is one of the suspects, so is Mr. Green."

M'gann looked at the two boys. "You made it up?" she asked a bit hurt.

"Sorry, Ms. M, but we couldn't resist," Robin said.

"Yeah, it's Halloween and everyone was just doing their usual routine. I thought if I could get you freaked out, maybe we could have some fun."

"Yeah, that Halloween dance you invited us all to isn't 'til Friday. I was hopin' KF would have some idea of what we could do," Robin agreed.

M'gann smiled. "It's ok. So are there really ghosts here?"

"Nah, I think Batman would scare them away before they did anything," Robin said. "Unless Deadman is around."

All three of them looked at him confused. "Deadman?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, he's an ex-acrobat named Boston Brand who had the name Deadman for his performance, but he was killed in the middle of his performance. Now he walks around looking for his killer, and all he knows about him is that he had a hook for one of his hands."

"Oh man," Wally said. _'Just like his parents.'_

"That must be horrible," M'gann said.

"Batman's worked with him once, but Deadman just doesn't know what to do. I think he likes to hang out in the cemetery in Gotham. It's a long shot, but we could go hang with him."

"Uhh, how are we suppose to see a ghost?" Wally asked.

"Well, he's able to possess people, even hijacked Batman's body once," Robin replied smiling at the last part.

All three of them just looked at him shocked. They just couldn't believe that Batman would let someone possess his body. "You mean someone took over Batman's body and didn't get killed?" Wally asked shocked.

"He's already dead, Kid Idiot. How's he suppose to kill someone that's already dead?" Artemis asked a bit annoyed.

"He's Batman, he'll find a way," Wally argued back.

"Well I think it's a good idea," M'gann said breaking up the fight she knew was coming.

"Ok, so we'll go to Gotham and see if Deadman's hangin' around," Robin said.

They all went back into the common room and told Conner and Kaldur the plan. "But I thought Batman didn't like other heroes in his town," Kaldur said.

"He doesn't," Robin said, "but he and the League are on a mission so he won't have to know."

"Come on guys, we don't usually get the chance to go to Batman's city," Wally said.

Kaldur thought about it for a minute. "Alright, as long as we are out of the city before Batman gets back."

Robin and Wally cheered in joy then all of them headed to the bio ship.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

Once the bio ship landed in a clear area next to the cemetery. "So, how do we find your friend?" Kaldur asked.

"I'll go out and see if he's around," Robin said then ran out the door.

Robin walked around the cemetery until he came upon his parents grave stones."Hey mom. Hey dad. I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop and say hi. I miss you guys a lot." He looked down. "Bruce is great. I still think you and him would get along great, dad," he said with a smile. "I really hope I'm making you proud. Well, I'm supposed to be looking for someone, so I'll talk to you later. Love you."

He turned around, took a few steps away from his parents, then looked up to the sky. "Deadman? If you're there can you give me a sign?" He waited for a few minutes then looked around, but didn't see anything.

He walked toward the fence that surrounded the cemetery and saw a few teens hanging out across the street. The next thing he knew, one of the boys was walking toward him. "Hey, Mac, you called," the boy said smiling.

Robin smiled back at him. "Hey, me and my friends were wondering if you'd hang out with us tonight."

"That'd be cool. Hope you don't mind me usin' this body."

"Do they remember anything afterwards?" Robin asked.

"Nope," Deadman said simply.

"Then I don't see a problem with it," Robin said with a smile.

They walked until they found the gate entrance then headed toward the bio ship.

The others looked a little surprised when Robin brought a civilian onto the bio ship. "Uhhh, Rob, who's…" Wally started but was interrupted by Robin's introduction.

"Guys, this is Deadman. He's in some guy's body so he can talk to us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Deadman. I'm M'gann, and this is Conner, Kaldur, Artemis, Wally, and you've already met Robin," M'gann said happily.

"Nice to meet ya too. Now, are we just gonna stand here and twiddle, or are we gonna have some fun?"

Wally ran up to Deadman and wrapped an arm around Deadman's shoulders. "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought you guys had all da plans for tonight?" Deadman asked looking straight at Robin.

Robin smiled. "Well, I did have one idea."

"What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, Mac, let us all in on da plan," Deadman agreed.

"I was thinking, maybe Deadman could show us the world through his eyes."

Everyone looked confused except for Deadman. "You mean like Batman did?"

"Exactly."

"Wait, are you asking us to kill ourselves?" Artemis asked a bit shocked and worried.

"No, Batman did dis meditation thing and crossed over to my world," Deadman explained.

"And do you know this meditation?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't, Mac, but if Robin suggested it, he must," Deadman said.

"Batman taught me once," Robin said.

"Hey, I'm gonna take dis guy back. I'll me'cha on de other side."

Robin nodded and continued to explain as Deadman ran out of the ship. "Ok, we should all probably lie down."

"Lie down?" M'gann asked.

"Yeah, our spirits are going to be leaving our body so nothing's going to be holding them up. If we do this standing up, we could hurt ourselves."

"Oh," M'gann replied in understanding.

They all found a spot on the floor and waited for Robin's instructions. Before he started though, Kaldur asked Robin a question. "Why did Batman teach you this?" The others all leaned on their elbows and waited for his response.

"Well, one time Batman couldn't find me for an entire week. I'd been taken across the country and I couldn't escape to call for help. If I had known how to do this then, I probably wouldn't have been missing for so long."

"I see. So he taught you to help you escape if it ever happened again," Kaldur reasoned.

"Yep. Now, I want you all to close your eyes and clear your mind." They all laid down and did what he said. Robin walked around to make sure everyone was doing it right. "Now, slow your breathing down. Try to slow your heart rate down. Relax. Try and let go of the physical world." He could already tell that Kaldur, Conner, and Artemis had already crossed over. He found a spot on the floor and sat down. "Make sure you have all material thoughts out of your head." He laid down and closed his eyes, concentrating on his own breathing and clearing his mind.

Robin opened his eyes to see Deadman standing over him. "Hey, good job, Mac. You got all your friends crossed over."

"Yes, thank you my friend," Kaldur said as he held out a hand to Robin.

Robin smiled and took Kaldur's hand and stood up. "No problem." He then turned to Deadman. "So, what now?"

"Just follow me," Deadman said then flew into the air and out the door.

Everyone jumped into the air and was surprised, except for Robin and M'gann who had done this before. They all flew out the door and followed Deadman through the air.

Everyone did flips and tumbles though the air as they flew. "I feel so free," Artemis said as she zoomed through the air and did a few flips.

"Yeah, this is way cool." Wally said. He was just relaxing as he flew, laying flat, ankles crossed, arms folded underneath his head, and eyes closed. "I could get use to this."

"Believe me, Mac, it ain't all fun 'n games like you think. You can't talk to anyone, can't touch anything…"

"Can't eat," Robin interrupted.

Wally dropped a little. "What?! That has to be torture!"

"Well, Mac, when you're dead, you don't need food or anything, not even sleep," Deadman responded.

"Ok, maybe I'll stick to being alive," Wally said flying up next to Robin. Everyone just laughed.

While the others laughed at Wally's comment, Robin stopped and stared out into the night sky. "Rob, you ok?" Wally asked after he noticed Robin was no longer next to him. This also caused the others to stop and look at him.

"It's… a light," Robin said focused on the light. He then saw something he never thought he'd see again. "Mom? Dad?" he asked as he flew toward them.

"Oh boy. Hey, Mac," Deadman said flying toward Robin. He grabbed Robin's arm and stopped him from heading toward the light, but Robin didn't turn to look at him. "You can go if you'd like, but know dis, once you cross over to that side, you can't come back."

The entire team's eyes went wide. "Please don't go Robin."

"Robin, you're too young to go now."

"Please, friend, don't leave."

"What about Batman?"

Conner's one question stopped Robin dead in his tracks. He looked over to the clone then back at his parents. "Son, you've earned the right to come with us," his father said.

"Dick, take my hand," his mother said as she reached out her hand.

Robin looked around at his friends who were all worried and scared that he would leave. He then looked back at his parents sadly. "I can't, not yet. I'm still needed here." With that, his parents and the light disappeared. Robin then turned back to his friends and smiled.

"You didn't go with them?" Wally asked a bit surprised.

"What, you wanted him to go?" Artemis asked a bit angrily.

"No," Wally bit back as he looked at her angrily then looked back at Robin. "I just thought…"

"I wanted to so bad, KF, but Conner's right. Batman, and you guys, still need me. I couldn't just leave you guys," he said with a smile.

"Well, we are glad you decided to stay," Kaldur said coming up to him.

"Yeah, can you imagine how Batman would've reacted? He'd kill us all!" Wally said throwing his hands in the air.

Robin laughed. "Yeah, and then I would've felt bad about it."

"Don't mean to interrupt, but I think I just found us somethin' to do," Deadman said.

They all looked at him. "What is it?" Kaldur asked.

"I usually help Batman out when I'm in town and Robin isn't on patrol with him. I just thought you guys would like to see how."

Robin smiled. "Why not." He then raced toward the ground right past Deadman. "So are you just gonna stand there and twiddle?"

Deadman smiled then all of them followed Robin down to the ground.

"Ok, so if we can't touch anything, how are we suppose to fight anyone?" Wally asked.

Deadman pushed him toward one of the thugs. "Allow me to show you."

"Hey!" Wally screamed before he disappeared.

Everyone but Robin was surprised by what Deadman just did. "What did you do to him?" Artemis asked ready to punch Deadman in the face.

"Chill, Artie," Robin said as he walked toward the thug Wally now controlled.

"Ughh, that felt… Whoa," Wally said as he looked at his hands.

"That's amazing," M'gann said.

"Tell me 'bout it," Robin said before he stepped into another thug.

After another look at each other, the others picked their own thugs and used those bodies to confuse and beat the other thugs.

This went on most of the night. They were having a blast, but then Robin spotted someone. "Hey guys, I have an idea."

"What is it, Rob?" Wally asked flying up next to him.

"Joker?" Artemis asked seeing the clown talking with Harley.

Robin smiled. "Yeah, why don't we bring Joker back to Arkham?"

"How do you propose we do that?" Kaldur asked.

"Yeah, we can't touch him," Wally said.

Artemis slapped him upside the head. "Think, Baywatch, what have we been doing for the past three hours?"

Wally rubbed the back of his head. "One, ow, and two we've been… Ohhh, I get it now, but who's gonna do it?"

"Artie, would you be my date?" Robin asked.

Everyone looked at him shocked. "Excuse me?" Artemis asked clearly not sure how to respond.

No one could see Robin roll his eyes because of his mask. "You take Harley, I'll take Joker."

"An' what 'bout the rest of us, Mac?" Deadman asked.

"We will get the henchmen," Kaldur answered.

Robin nodded then he and Artemis flew down to Joker and Harley. "Artie, wait for a few minutes before taking over Harley."

"Ok," she said a bit confused.

Robin took a deep breath. _'I'm gonna need a long shower after this, although I don't think I'll ever feel clean after this.'_ He stepped in and took control of Joker.

Harley looked at Joker a little confused by the look on his face. "Mr. J, you okay?"

"Hmmm, oh, yes, fine. Now, where were we?" Robin asked trying his hardest to sound like how Joker would talk.

"Ummmm, you were going over the plan for tonight," she replied pushing her concern out of her mind.

"Right. I think that we should crash the party at police headquarters," he said clapping his hands together then rubbing them together.

"But, Puddin', I thought it was the Mayor's party we were going to crash?" Harley asked disappointed.

"Are you questioning me?" Robin asked angrily as he walked toward Harley.

"No, Sir," Harley said in a small voice.

Robin then smiled again. "Good. Artie."

Harley looked at him confused. "Artie? Who's…" Artemis stopped her before she could finish. "That was a good impression of him, Mr. J." Artemis said teasing him on the name.

"Why thank you, Harley," Robin said teasing her back. Then they both walked toward the confused henchmen.

"Uhhh, Sir?" one of the henchmen asked.

"Yes, lackey?" Joker asked looking at him in that creepy Joker way.

The henchmen shook his head then looked back up. "I was the last one to possess a body," Kaldur said.

"Good, let's get going. Being in this body is definitely not turbing," Robin responded.

The walk all the way to the police station was interesting to say the least. People would walk by them and cowered in fear, but Robin and the others would just smile then complimented them, waved at them, or just said something nice to them, which left the people very confused.

When they got to the station, they got a big surprise. "Uhhh, guys, isn't that the Batmobile?" Wally asked.

"Oh this ought to be good," Artemis said.

"Let's just stick to the plan guys, and try not to act like yourselves," Robin said then continued walking to the front door.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"What do you mean, Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"My men have seen some of the thugs just turn good and start fighting their own. Yeah it was helpful, but there has to be something going on," Gordon replied. "I mean, when have you ever seen a criminal just switch sides in the middle of a fight?"

"That's a good point. I'll look into it and…"

"Good evening, boys in blue!" Robin said as he burst the doors open and walked right in, the others following. Every cop in the room pulled out their guns and pointed it at the group.

"What the devil" Gordon asked before he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Joker.

Batman narrowed his eyes, pulled out a bat-a-rang, but didn't move.

Robin walked right up to Batman and Gordon. "Batsy, Commish, oh it's good to see you," he said cheerfully.

"What do you want, Joker," Batman asked.

Robin placed a hand on his chest and looked like he'd been hurt. "Now, Batsy, is that any way to treat your best friend?"

"You're not my best friend, Joker."

"Sure you are," Artemis said. "You and Mr. J always play together."

Batman just ignored that. "What are you here for, Joker?"

"What, can't a guy just pop in to say hi to his good friends?" Robin asked innocently.

M'gann was a little concerned about the way Robin was acting, so she made a link for everyone but Robin. _"Does he see… different to you?"_ she asked the group.

_"He is taking the role a bit seriously,"_ Kaldur replied.

_"Guys, he's just acting. He's been around this wacko way more than any of us. He probably just knows how he acts,"_ Artemis said. _"Now, let's pay attention so we know when to say something."_

"How did you even escape from Arkham?" Gordon asked.

Joker looked around like he was trying to make sure no one overheard him. "The laundry truck. I posed as a laundry worker and got out," he whispered then stood back up straight and laughed.

_"Uhhh, how'd he know that?"_ Wally asked.

_"And how does he know how to laugh exactly like the Joker does?"_ Artemis asked now concerned.

_"Perhaps we should end this and head back to the ship,"_ Kaldur suggested.

_"I agree,"_ Artemis agreed. "Mr. J?"

Robin looked down at Harley. "What is it?" he asked rudely.

"Uhhh, maybe we should go ahead with the plan."

Batman narrowed his eyes again and became even more alert. "Ahhh, yes, the plan to blow up the Mayor's party."

The others went wide eyed with shock. "No, no that plan, the _other_ plan," Artemis said trying to hint at the fact that they didn't want to keep doing this.

_"M'gann, please link us to Robin,"_ Kaldur instructed.

Robin looked at her confused. "Other plan? Was it to blow up the police station?"

_"Robin, cut it out. We don't want to do this anymore. We got them to the police, now end it."_

Robin went wide eyed. "Oh, that plan. Yes, I think it's time to set that into motion."

Batman took a protective step back toward Gordon ready to push him down if need be. "What plan?" Batman asked sternly.

Robin took a step forward and put both of his hands in front of Batman. "I don't want to do this tonight. I'm tired and want to go back to Arkham to rest, but might I suggest you fix up my cell better. It's so dull."

Batman stood there for a second shocked before he slowly took out the bat cuffs from his belt and put them on Joker. "What's the catch?"

"No catch, Batsy, promise."

Artemis and the others also held out there hands waiting to be cuffed as well.

Once they were all cuffed, everyone left the body they were in, except for Robin. "Come on, Rob, get out," Wally begged.

Robin soon left Joker's body and joined the others. He looked at them and smiled. "We did it, guys."

"Yeah, but what took you so long?" Wally asked. "I would've thought that you would jump out of that body as soon as Batman put the cuffs on."

"I'm not sure," Robin replied losing the smile.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asked concerned.

"I tried to leave, but it took a little bit more concentration to leave than it did with the others," Robin said looking away.

"What? How'd I get here? Batsy, is that you? Harley, did you get us captured again?" Joker asked after his head stopped spinning.

"It wasn't me, Mr. J. I have no idea how we got here," Harley said.

Batman just narrowed his eyes as Gordon escorted them out of the room.

Everyone watched then flew up and went through the ceiling and headed back toward the bio ship. "So, Robin, how did you know all that stuff about the Joker, and how did you get his laugh down that good?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, and that thing about his cell being dull?" Wally asked.

"Well, I kind of looked into Joker's mind to get a bit of information, and as for his cell, me and Batman have taken him there so many times. It is dull," Robin replied. What he didn't tell them was that he blacked out a couple times.

"You were starting to scare us," M'gann said.

"Sorry," Robin replied feeling guilty.

"Don'cha ever do it again," Deadman said.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. "Do what?" Conner asked.

"Go into someone's mind."

"Why not?" M'gann asked.

"It's dangerous, well, for you guys anyway."

"Why just for us?" Wally asked.

"Just 'cause we got control of deir bodies don't mean dey ain't dere."

"Are you saying Joker was making him say those things?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, and why it was harder fer him to get out."

Robin looked away realizing that he had made a big mistake. He then flew ahead to the ship.

When the others got there, they saw that Robin was already back in his own body and staring out the window.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" M'gann asked.

"He'll be fine. He's Rob," Wally said then smiled and flew toward Artemis' body.

"Wally, don't you dare touch my body!" Artemis yelled as she flew quickly toward him, but was too late.

Wally ignored her and took over her body. "Hey, Rob, look I'm Artemis." He then strutted around the room with one hand on his hip and one hand behind his head.

"Wally, get out of my body now!" Artemis yelled at him.

"He can't hear ya, no one can 'cept other spirits," Darkman said.

Robin looked over and smiled. "You do know she can get in your body too don't you?"

Wally's eyes went wide and he quickly turned toward his body only to see it rise. "Wally, you get out of my body this instant!" Artemis yelled. She then ran after him.

Conner, Kaldur, and M'gann all regained their control over their own bodies then Deadman took over Conner's.

Artemis was still chasing Wally around the room until Kaldur stopped Wally. "Enough. Please switch bodies."

Both Wally and Artemis laid back down then a few seconds later got back up as themselves again.

"Well, it's been fun," Deadman said. "Maybe we'll do this again next year."

"Of course, and feel free to stop by the mountain any time," Kaldur said.

"Thanks." He then turned to Robin. "Thanks for the invite, Mac."

Robin smiled. "No problem."

Conner then grabbed his head. "Ugh, that doesn't feel right."

Robin smirked then looked back toward the window. It had been a fun Halloween. He just hoped nothing happened to him when he went into Joker's mind.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. let me no in a review. and for all those that are reading tale of two gothams and a savage return, i promise im still working on them and ill get another chap up soon.**


End file.
